Lovley Little One-Shots
by melodywish25
Summary: Since Valentine's Day is right around the corner, I decided to make some one-shots. Hope you enjoy!
1. To the Moon

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Even though I'll be spending it with 15 inches of snow, I'm still in a very lovey dovey mood. I'm going to write some one-shots about some of my favorite couples and if you like it maybe I'll continue it after this great holiday. So here we go!**

**To the Moon**

Lucario sat on the roof of the mansion, listening to the pounding music coming from below him _Dances were never my thing anyways._ He thought trying to clear his head _Maybe if Pikachu had gone with me… no she's with Charizard how can I even compete. _Lucario leaned back and stared at the moon "Beautiful." He whispered, closing his eyes.

*Thump*

Lucario sat up quickly, trying to feel for any aura around him _What was that? _His question was answered as a small mouse pulled herself out of the window and onto the roof.

"That bitch." She growled, tears staining her cheeks.

"Pikachu?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry." She sniffed "I- I didn't know any one was up here."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lucario asked tilting his head a little.

Pikachu tried to smile "I- I'm f- fine." She squeaked between sobs "Do- Don't worry."

Lucario walked over, and picked the normally independent mouse up. _"Don't worry, it's alright, the sun will still shine." _He sang _"Don't worry, you're fine, you're still mine."_

Pikachu looked up, and buried her face in his chest.

_"I'll always love you, yes, that's a fact." He paused for a moment "I'll always love you to the moon and back." _He sat down and wiped a tear from Pikachu's eye.

"I'm just not good enough, if he was kissing that _slut!" _She growled after a few sobs "I guess I'm not what he wanted."

Lucario sighed, shaking his head _"To me you're perfection, and that will never change. Although, some may say I'm a bit deranged."_

Pikachu giggled a little "Stop, that's not true."

_"Together we'll be, together we'll stay." _Lucario sang _"I will always love you, yes, that's a fact. I will always love you, to the moon and back."_

"I didn't know you sang." Pikachu smiled, looking up at Lucario.

"Haha, yeah not a lot of people do." He muttered "I'm sorry about you're date."

Pikachu shook her head "Whatever…" she paused, not knowing how to approach the next question "Everything you said, was it true?"

Lucario nodded "Yes, I've always liked you."

Pikachu blushed "How'd I miss that?" She asked "The sweetest guy in the mansion, my best friend, liked me the whole time."

Lucario smiled "Sometimes you have to look past things to find love."

The two stared up at the moon for a while, in silence, until the sun began to rise.

"I love you to Lucario." Pikachu said "I just wish it didn't take this long to realize it."

Lucario, still holding Pikachu, stood up "C'mon we should go get some rest, I've got a brawl against Ike later and I'll need some sleep."

Pikachu laughed "If he isn't hung over from last night!"

"Haha!" Lucario pushed open the rafter that lead into the attic and quietly slipped into Pikachu's room, laid her onto her bed and gave a kiss on the forehead "Good night." He murmured.

"Good night." She responded, slipping into sleep.

**DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Lucario: I'm never going to here the end of this am I?**

**Melly: Since when can you sing?**

**Lucario: for a while now actually.**

**Melly: Oh, well anyways I hope you enjoyed the little story, FYI I did in fact write the song, and I'm quite proud of it no matter how stupid it is. Anyways, read and review, and If you guy's liked it maybe I'll write another. Ciao guys, I'll see ya soon!**


	2. The Benefit of Friends

**Hello my Lovelies! I hope you all are having a wonderful day, and if not a box of chocolates will fix that up right away!**

**Link: Oh god, can we get it just get to the story!**

**Melly: Someone's cranky, anyways here's our next story!**

**Link: Enjoy!**

**The Benefit of Friends**

"C'mon Link!" Zelda laughed, pushing him a little bit.

"What? I'm just saying that Gannon and Minda have been together a lot lately." Link said, flashing a smile "Besides it's not that funny."

Zelda stopped laughing giving him a serious face "You're right." She said "It's absolutely hilarious!"

The two toppled over laughing, for a few minutes until someone came and ruined the moment.

"Can y'all shut up already?" Samus snapped "We can here you cackling from the other end of the hall!"

"Alright calm down." Link muttered "I'll see you later Zel, I have to get ready for my fight with Bowser."

Zelda smiled and leaned in to hug him "Good luck, I'll be cheering you on!"

Link's face turned a bright red "We- Well I'll be going!" he stuttered, and sprinted to the stadium.

"Can you two seriously just start dating already?" Samus asked "I'm getting really sick and tired of you two pulling the "Were just friends" card."

Zelda shook her head "It's not like he even likes me."

Samus scoffed "Sure, whatever lets go watch the match."

**(Break)**

Link sped to the room underneath of the stadium, i.e. the control room. He gave a quick nod to Bowser and rushed over to were Mario, Marth and Ike were standing "Guys!" he said, gasping for breath "She hugged me!"

Ike rolled his eyes "Here we go."

Marth elbowed Ike in the ribs "Who hugged you Link?" he asked, pretending to be interested.

"Zelda!" he shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Good for you, are you finally going to ask her out?" Mario pressed.

"Well maybe, I don't know she is a princess…" Link said, trailing off.

"Your match is starting, you should hand me your phone." Marth said, an idea coming to mind.

"Oh right," Link said, digging his phone out of his tunic and handing it to Marth "Here ya go!"

"Good luck bud." Ike said slapping Link's shoulder _You're going to need it._ He thought, sizing Bowser up.

As Link scurried away Marth began to fiddle with his phone "What's his password?" he asked.

Mario shrugged "1234." He said

Marth punched in the numbers, as Ike and Mario leaned over his shoulder's to see what he was doing "That idiot." Marth laughed opening up the Links contacts and tapping the one that said Zelda.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ike asked.

"Fixing his love life, what's it look like?" Marth snapped back.

**(Break)**

Zelda, Samus, Peach, Rosalina, and Blu took their seats in the large stadium.

"Sure looks packed." Rosalina said, tugging at the blue sun dress she had on.

"Yeah, I didn't know this many people were coming." Samus commented, fixing the bandana that held her long hair back.

(Author note: Honestly it's going to be summer their so you can just imagine them wearing whatever you want, I really am too lazy to describe them)

Peach rolled her eyes "People just want to watch Link get crushed." She said.

Zelda's normally tan face went white, as Blu slapped Peach on the arm "Don't say that, you're going to scare Zelda!" she said quickly.

"No, it's not that Link just texted me!" Zelda said, her eyes filling with excitement.

"Oh, what did he say?" Rosalina asked.

"He just asked me to dinner after the match!" she squealed.

"Finally." Samus said.

"Yeah it's about time you two started dating." Peach smiled "You go for it girl!"

"I will." Zelda said, typing up a response.

**(Break)**

Link walked onto the Battlefield, quickly realizing that they'd be fighting at final destination. _Shit _he thought, watching Bowser step onto the stage _You're a hero, you fight dragons, it's in your blood pretty much._ He tried to reassure himself, and reached for his sword.

The countdown started and the battle begun.

Link lunged forward, quickly dogging Bowser's fire breath.

"Hmm, looks like fairy boy's going to fight." Bowser growled spinning and slamming right into Link.

The fight went on for a few minutes, until both were left to their last life.

Link panted heavily, as Bowser jumped and slammed the ground next to him, sending him flying off the stage.

"The winner is Bowser!" Master Hand shouted, as the stadium busted into loud cheers.

Link sulked back into the control room to find Marth, Ike and Zelda waiting there. "Oh hey guys." He said quietly.

"Hey, still feel up to dinner?" Zelda asked.

Link's head snapped up, and he looked towards a grinning Marth and Ike giving him a thumbs up. "Um sure am." He said, as Zelda took his hand and they strolled out of the room.

"That worked great!" Ike said.

** Well there goes another story! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you at the next chapter! Ciao! **


	3. Prank War

**GASP! I'm alive! I'm sooooo sorry with how inactive I've been, Ya know exams and stuff. Anyways I will try and be more active but! I'm also in the process of writing a big ol' story so get excited! Not only that but I plan to update more often! So um yea… have a chapter!**

**The Prank War**

Peach, Zelda, and Pikachu lounged around the room watching the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"Really I don't get why you two like this show-" Pikachu started but was cut off by a loud bang of their bedroom door opening.

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!" Samus growled, drenched in water.

Peach paused the TV and stared at Samus "What happened to you?" she asked.

Samus grabbed a towel from the bathroom and rapped it room and wrapped it around her hair "Ike, Marth, and Link have gone way too far." She muttered "I was lying by the pool, when they thought it would be so funny to pick up my lounge chair and through me in!"

"Oh… but if we get them back that would mean an all out prank war!" Zelda fretted "And the last time there was a prank war, Master Hand got really pissed off."

Samus shook her head "If you guys aren't going to help me, I know people that will." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Pikachu sighed "3… 2… 1…" she counted

Samus reopened the door and walked to the closet "First I need to change out of these wet clothes!"

**(Break)**

Samus, now in dry clothes, stood in front of a white door and knocked.

"What do you want?!" Answered a grouchy voice. "It's like one o'clock people are try to sleep!"

"Get your ass out of bed Toony!" Samus snapped.

A bed raggled Toon Link opened the door "I'm sorry, do you need something?" he asked, in a flat tone.

"I need you four," Samus said pointing at Popo, Ness, and Lucas "To help me prank Link, Ike, and Marth."

At the sound of the word 'prank' Toony's eyes widened "Okay. Step into our layer."

Samus walked into the surprisingly clean room "Wow, I thought it would be worse." She commented.

"It normally is." Popo said, powering down his DS "I'm the only one who actually knows how to clean, the rest just shove into the closet."

"Good to know." Samus muttered. "So do you have any ideas for a prank?"

Lucas walked forward, timidly with a very large book "It's the prank book, pick one you like and we'll get the supplies."

Ness looked up from his bed "Of course it's gonna cost ya." He mentioned slyly.

Samus raised an eyebrow "You really think that?" she mimicked his tone "I don't think so."

Toony shook his head "Whatever, just pick a prank will ya?"

Samus pushed the book back to Lucas "I actually have an idea, but thanks anyways boys!"

**(Break)**

Samus waited outside the door to Ike's room, hiding behind a large potted plant.

"And I was all like "Do you wanna Build a Snowman?" and she was all like "Shut up you're annoying" and that's why I have this large slap mark on my face." Ike finished.

"Great story, no it was very interesting." Marth responded opening up the door, to have a large bucket of water fall on Ike, as Marth jumped out of the way.

"What the hell!?" Ike shouted

"Ha! I got you!" Samus shouted from the bush.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Hand questioned floating up the staircase with Mario and Sonic.

"Um, I… Well-" Samus started.

"It was my fault!" Ike blurted out "I was trying to prank Samus and it backfired."

Master Hand sighed as he looked over the scene. "Ike go get cleaned up."

"Yes sir." He grumbled, stepping into his room.

As Master Hand, Marth, Mario, and Sonic headed back down the stairs, Samus slipped into Ike's room. "Hey." She said shyly.

Ike threw a shirt over his head "Do you need something?" he asked.

"Thank you for taking the blame." Samus said gently.

Ike shrugged "It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"But why would you?" Samus pressed.

"Why do you care?" Ike questioned.

"Because I want to know, now tell me before I get Blu in here and have her blast the Frozen soundtrack." Samus threatened.

Ike sighed "Okay, so maybe I like you a bit." He answered "That's why I had the guys help me prank you. So I'd get your attention for once."

Samus' gaze softened "Well, maybe I could give it a chance." She began, taking a step forward.

"Really?" Ike said, flashing a sly smile "In that case we should go and see a movie."

Samus smiled "I would love that."

**My gosh that was bad. Ok well that's all! Like I said I will try and update more often and as always R&R I Love you all and I'll try not to disappear like that (At least without warning) again! Ciao guys!**


End file.
